charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Used Karma
Used Karma is the 13th episode of the sixth season and the 124th overall episode of Charmed. Summary Dangerous supernatural events result when Phoebe is the accidental recipient of the spirit of Mata Hari, a stripper and double agent during World War 1. Cast Main Cast *Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell *Rose McGowan as Paige Matthews *Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell *Brian Krause as Leo Wyatt Guest Stars *Balthazar Getty as Richard Montana *James Black as Swarm King *Eric Dane as Jason Dean Co-Stars *Tom Schanley as Swarm Demon #1 *Derek Anthony as Swarm Demon #2 *David Greene as Steve Montana *Jean-Christophe Febbrari as French Army Sergeant *Lisa Canning as Reporter #1 *Joe Torrenueva as Reporter #2 *Rock Reiser as Reporter #3 Uncredited *Jason & Kristopher Simmons as Wyatt Halliwell Magical Notes Book of Shadows ''Swarm Demons'' :Distant cousins of Kazis and Vampires. :The demonic hive of evil known :as Swarm Demons are pack :hunters of the Underworld. The :Swarm Drones follow the orders :of their King without question :and often sacrifice themselves for :the good of the collective body. ''Aura Cleanse :''I call to thee, pure :Witches fire, :Through vortex flow :the heavenly mire, :Cleanse brackish :aura of debris, From :dark to light, sweep :history... ''Chakra Cleanse :''Seven :Chakras :Open :and :Bright :Cleanse :the Soul :and Feed :the :Light Spells ''To Vanquish the Swarm King and his minions'' The Charmed Ones cast this spell to vanquish the Swarm King and his Minions. :Demon swarm that serves as one, :Vanquish him from which they come. Powers *'Orbing:' Type of Teleportation used by Leo and Paige. *'Fireballs:' Used by the Swarm Demons to attack the Charmed Ones and Jason. The Swarm King used it to kill one of the many Swarm Demons. *'Molecular Combustion:' Used by Piper to blow up some Swarm Demons. *'Genesis:' Used by the Swarm King (not seen) to create lesser Swarm Demons from his own body. *'Shimmering:' Type of Teleportation used by the Swarm Demons. *'Empathy:' Used by Phoebe to deviate the Swarm Demons' fire balls. She also used it to feel Jason's emotions during a heated argument. *'Healing:' Used by Leo to heal Piper. *'Astral Premonition: '''Phoebe received a premonition in which she saw how Mata Hari got killed. *'Sensing: Used by the Swarm King to sense where some of his minions got vanquished. *Cursing: Used by Phoebe (possessed by Mata Hari's karma) to curse the merger. The food at the party turned into snails, frogs and doves, champagne bottles pop and squirt champagne, ... . *Molecular Immobilization:' Used by Piper to freeze Phoebe (possessed by Mata Hari's karma) and then the merger party with Phoebe (still possessed by Mata Hari's karma). 6x13P1.png|Leo orbing in. 6x13P2.png|Paige orbing out with Phoebe. 6x13P3.png|Piper blows up a Swarm Demon. 6x13P4.png|Another Swarm Demon shimmering in. 6x13P5.png|The Swarm Demon throwing a fireball. 6x13P6.png|Piper blows up a Swarm Demon. 6x13P7.png|Two more Swarm Demons shimmering in. 6x13P8.png|Piper tries to blow up two Swarm Demons, but they dodge her power. 6x13P9.png|The Swarm Demons throw fireballs. 6x13P10.png|The Swarm Demons throw more fireballs. 6x13P11.png|Phoebe empathically deviates the fireballs. 6x13P12.png|A Swarm Demon shimmering in. 6x13P13.png|Another Swarm Demon shimmering in. 6x13P14.png|Another Swarm Demon shimmering in. 6x13P15.png|Another Swarm Demon shimmering in. 6x13P16.png|A Swarm Demon throws a fireball at the Charmed Ones. 6x13P17.png|Another fireball is thrown at the Charmed Ones. 6x13P18.png|Paige orbing in with her sisters. 6x13P19.png|Leo healing Piper. 6x13P20.png|Leo orbing out with Wyatt. 6x13P21.png|Paige orbing out with Piper. 6x13P22.png|Piper blows up some Swarm Demons. 6x13P23.png|Phoebe has a Premonition of Mata Hari being killed. 6x13P24.png|Paige orbing in with Piper. 6x13P25.png|The Swarm Demon king vanquishes a Swarm Demon, using a fireball. 6x13P26.png|Phoebe (possessed by Mata Hari's karma) cursed the merger party. 6x13P27.png|Piper freezes the merger party. 6x13P28.png|Leo orbing in. 6x13P29.png|Leo orbing out with Piper and Phoebe (possessed by Mata Hari's karma). 6x13P30.png|Piper freezes Phoebe (possessed by Mata Hari's karma). 6x13P31.png|Two Swarm Demons shimmering in. 6x13P32.png|The Swarm Demons throwing fireballs. 6x13P33.png|Piper blows up two Swarm Demons. 6x13P34.png|Two more Swarm Demons shimmering in. 6x13P35.png|Another Swarm Demon shimmering in. 6x13P36.png|Piper blows up a Swarm Demon. 6x13P37.png|Piper dodges a fireball. 6x13P38.png|Another Swarm Demon shimmering in. 6x13P39.png|The Swarm Demon throws a fireball. 6x13P40.png|A Swarm Demon shimmering out with Phoebe. 6x13P41.png|A Swarm Demon shimmering out. 6x13P42.png|A Swarm Demon shimmering out. 6x13P43.png|Paige orbing in with Piper. 6x13P44.png|Two Swarm Demons shimmering in. 6x13P45.png|Swarm Demons aim their fireballs. 6x13P46.png|Phoebe empathically deviates the fireballs. 6x13P47.png|Paige orbing in with Piper. 6x13P48.png|Piper and Paige dodge fireballs. 6x13P49.png|Another fireball is thrown at the Charmed Ones. 6x13P50.png|A Swarm Demons throw another fireball. 6x13P51.png|A Swarm Demon throws another fireball. 6x13P52.png|A Swarm Demon throws another fireball. Notes and Trivia * The WB used the promo title ''Mata Hari. * Chris and Darryl do not appear in the episode. * This is the last episode featuring Eric Dane as Jason. He will be shown once again in a hologram in Generation Hex, when Coop shows Phoebe her past loves. * In the final scene, where Phoebe and Jason break up, Alyssa Milano said that she used her real-life emotions for that scene, because Eric and Alyssa had dated for a while and then broken up. * The sound effect for Phoebe's empathy is different when she's using it to channel powers in this episode. It sounds similar to the jingle usually used, but is louder and more aggressive. *This episode marks the fifth time Phoebe has been possessed. *This also marks the second time Phoebe has been frozen by Piper's molecular immobilization, the first time was "Is There a Woogey in the House?" and the third time was in "Ordinary Witches". *Despite claiming that she prefers to keep her work and relationships separate, Jason is the first of three guys that she dates after meeting them at the office. Jason is also not the only guy to faint when he discovers that Phoebe is a witch. *This is the first time Phoebe receives an astral premonition from someone else's point of view and into the past. Cultural References *Mata Hari was a Dutch excotic dancer who was convicted of being a spy during World War I. * When Leo orbs into the kitchen, Phoebe says "saved by the orb", which is an obvious reference to the popular phrase, "saved by the bell". Phoebe also made another reference to the phrase in the Season 3 episode Pre-Witched by saying "saved by the meow". * Paige makes a remark about Phoebe walking around like she's in the nudy version of Les Miz, a French musical from the 1980s. Glitches *The Aura Cleanse spell has a misspelling in it. Debrise should be Debris. Continuity Errors *In the beginning of the epsiode, when Piper dodges a fireball from the Swarm Demons, she falls to the ground and injures her forehead. However, the wound on her forehead was already there before she hit the ground. When Paige, Piper and Phoebe orb back into the kitchen, the wound has disappeared. *Jason tells Phoebe that she kept her magical identity a secret from him for 15 months, but they did not meet until Wyatt was three weeks old, and Wyatt will not celebrate his first birthday for another 3 episodes. Gallery Episode Stills 613.jpg 0ac1.jpg International Titles *'French:' Mata Hari * Finnish: 'Kierrätyskarmaa ''(Used Karma) *'''Italian: Mata Hari *'Czech:' Karma z druhé ruky (Karma from Second-Hand) *'Slovak:' Stará karma (Used Karma) *'Russian:' Чужая карма karma (Another's Karma) *'Spanish (Spain):' Karma usado (Used Karma) *'Spanish (Latin America):' Un Karma Usado (A Used Karma) *'Serbian:' Iskorišćena karma (Utilized Karma) *'German:' Schlechtes Karma (Bad Karma) *'Hungarian:' Használt karma (Used Karma) Category:Episodes Category:Season 6